Save Me From Myself
by whydowematter
Summary: After a particularly tough hunt, Dean returns to his favorite place to drown in his self-sity: the bar. But who makes an appearance in hopes of cheering up his dearest friend? And how does do both react when they uncover something that they've kept hidden from each other for so long? Destiel, oneshot.


**Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything in a century but I have brought you this little jewel that I wrote with my free time. I hope this is a good enough piece of fluff to satisfy you until I get a chance to update A New Start again or write another delicious oneshot. I thought this was cute anyway so please review it for me and let me know how I did!~**

Save Me From Myself

* * *

Dean sat once again at the dimly lit bar he had become acquainted with. Whiskey in hand, shots on the way, two beers already disposed of, he was once again partaking in the sorrowful drowning of his liver.

The case that they had closed just hours before had ended up being a pretty vicious pack of vampires; leftovers that had regrouped after a previous incomplete case. Sam, Dean, and Castiel had surrounded the nest, not entirely aware of how outnumbered they were. The only thing they knew as they burst into the barn was that these vamps were angry. Pissed.

Hotter than the fiery flames of Lucifer's cage pissed.

They had ambushed at an opportune time (mid-feed on an already long-dead female corpse) but they still were at the disadvantage. Ten against three isn't exactly fair game on a normal day. It's even more unevenly matched when one of you is Hell-tormented and another is a greatly weakened angel.

And you're a complete fuck up.

So, needless to say, Dean now felt like the biggest idiot that ever walked the Earth as Bobby nursed Sammy through his nightmare-and-pain-riddled sleep and Castiel flew around doing Angel knows what.

Dean had just gotten through his whiskey when someone sat down next to him. As the gentle scent of dirt and pine hit his nostrils, Dean immediately looked away, gritting his teeth,

"Cas..." Dean ground out, staring into his glass, angry with himself as he recalled the injuries that his angel had sustained during the hunt.

Castiel stared at the hunter with that stoic look he always held. His lips were full, chapped, held together in a straight line, unreadable to any hunter who tried to decipher the meaning behind his expression.

"Dean," Castiel finally uttered, looking away. "Do not blame yourself for your brother's injury. He will live, and what happened to him was not your fault."

Dean tried not to roll his eyes at his friend. It had always been his job to protect Sammy, and he had always prided himself on being able to take care of those that he loved. And yet he _hadn't_.

"It is not your responsibility to save everyone in this world, Dean. You are not god," Castiel turned to face Dean, before hesitantly resting a hand on his forearm causing him to turn towards the angel again. "You must accept that you did your best today. Neither Sam nor I are dead, or even fatally injured. You did not fail in your mission, either. You succeeded. Whether or not any of us received any injuries during the mission was our responsibility and a result of our own individual failures which we must individually deal with. There was no death at all on our part...Are you even listening to me, Dean?"

Dean had long since stopped listening to the words that were leaving Castiel's mouth and had instead occupied himself with simply staring at his companion's lips. They were full and pink, slightly chapped around the center from his nervous habit of flicking his tongue across his lips.

And there was that pretty little appendage again, darting out to dampen his slightly parted lips. "_Dean_," Castiel suddenly whispered, earnest obvious in his voice.

Dean looked up and nearly choked as he sucked in a sharp breath. Castiel's irises were almost completely taken up by his pupils, his eyes dark and lidded as he stared at Dean with heavy breaths barely escaping his lungs. "Dean, what is happening? I feel like I am on fire," Castiel panted gently in between his heavy breaths.

After pulling himself together, Dean leaned in close to Castiel and mumbled in a deep, hoarse voice, "You okay there, Cas?"

Castiel shivered visibly in response before shaking his head a little. Dean immediately stood, grabbing Castiel by the hand and dragging him out after slapping a twenty on the bar counter.

"Dean, where are we going?" Castiel gasped as they stumbled out of the door towards the Impala.

Dean suddenly turned and grabbed Castiel by his shoulders, slamming him up against his Baby. "What was that, Cas?"

Castiel stared up at Dean with wide eyes, his chest heaving and his breath coming in gasps. "Dean?"

"That look. The way you touched me. That sudden...reaction. What was that?" Dean ground out, his voice on the edge of desperation.

Castiel immediately dropped his gaze and Dean noticed the faintest tinge of pink rising into his cheeks. He tugged away from Dean's grasp feebly, as if trying to get away, only causing Dean to pull him closer and hold him tighter.

"Cas. Please. Say something," Dean's voice started to crumble. The emotions of the day were starting to spill over his shell thanks to the alcohol loosening his control and he was finally beginning to realize what he wanted to hear from his friend so badly.

He wanted to know that what he felt, what they both must feel, was the one thing he had deprived himself of for all these years.

His hands fell from Castiel's shoulders as his friend remained silent. His fingers brushed down his wrists and caressed his fingers with his own.

"I'm sorry, Castiel. You should probably go," Dean mumbled as he stepped away from his friend, the man he realized he was furiously in love with. Castiel had saved him, in more ways than one. He owed his life and his heart to this broken angel...but he doubted the angel would accept the only way Dean knew how to show his thanks.

"Dean, wait, please..." Castiel finally mumbled and grabbed at Dean's hand as he turned away. As Dean turned back slightly, Castiel looked up at Dean. It was like some pathetically cheesy scene from a romance novel. Dean, however, didn't give a damn as Castiel reached up and grabbed Dean's cheeks, their lips firmly pressing together.

It was like nothing Dean had ever dreamed of. Their lips worked in slow synchronized pushes and pulls of flesh. Dean dug his fingers down around his companions sharp hip bones, gripping them tight and letting and a gentle moan at the feeling of finally having them in his grasp after months of fantasies. Their lips parted for a moment, foreheads resting against each other, breath intermingling, eyes locked on one another.

"Damn," Dean barely breathed out before Castiel was on him again. His sharp nails scraped up the muscular scape of his neck and into his dirty blond cropped locks, getting a good grip before giving the strands a nice firm tug. On instinct, Dean's hips clocked forward into Castiel's, whining moans resounding in the mouths of both men. "Wait, Cas, baby, wait!" Dean gasped as he attempted to separate himself from the angel who was now hungrily glaring up at him.

"What, Dean, is of such importance that our interaction needs to be interrupted?" Castiel huffed, his fingers still tangled in Dean's hair.

Dean spluttered a little before taking a deep breath and asking in a gravelly voice, "How long?"

Castiel's eyes suddenly widened at the question before settling back down and leaning on one leg. His rough fingers relaxed and began to methodically stroke Dean's hair and upper neck in soothing circles. "Forever, Dean. Forever."

Dean's knees nearly buckled as his heart leaped at the comment. He felt like a complete and utter girl.

A very, _very_ happy girl.

"What took ya so long then?" Dean grinned and enveloped the smaller yet stronger man in his large arms, burying his face in the stubble of his angel's unshaven neck. He felt a broad smile form on the normally emotionless man's jaw as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

"I am an angel, Dean, not a human," Castiel responded. "I am not an expert on...these emotions."

Dean set Castiel back down on his feet, white smile more dazzling than ever before to the angel.

"Well, I may not be the perfect teacher for that kinda shit, but, I think...maybe...I'd like to learn about it with you," Dean mumbled as he shyly glanced down at his feet, his hand coming up to scratch at the back of his neck. He had never been good at having emotional conversations, but Cas was new to love, if that was what this was, so he deserved at least a little effort on Dean's part.

Castiel smiled broadly and reached forward to grab Dean's hand in his tight grasp. "I would like that, Dean. Very, very much."

Dean grinned and winked at the smaller man. "Don't get all girly on me now, Cas. Can't have us constantly stopping for chick flick moments," Dean teased as he leaned in close to his angel again.

Castiel's eyes flicked back up to Dean's and Dean nearly choked on his breath once more as he smirked and brought his lips daringly close to the hunter's. "We certainly cannot have that can we, _Dean_?" Castiel murmured against the hunter's lips before suddenly pulling away and walking around the Impala. Castiel looked back over the car at Dean as he stared at him in confusion.

"Shall we return home, Mister Winchester?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading everyone! I'm sorry about the shitty ending, I kind of didn't really know how to conclude this without ridiculous smut and I generally was going for fluffy teasing of my audience. Anyway, please leave a review! I love youuuu~**


End file.
